


Hinky

by mific



Series: Halloween Crack [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, ZPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Yeah, I know it's a ZPM, Rodney, but, I dunno, there's something hinky about it..."





	Hinky

**Author's Note:**

> A quick McShep pic for Halloween. Rodney does love those power sources.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a93a/7yldhhg3jh3i7uwzg.jpg)


End file.
